Muscles
by HeroofSublime
Summary: Spinel learns about male human anatomy, with help from Steven of course. (Steven x Spinel)
1. Playing With Toys

**Hey so, this is my first attempt at a fanfic ever so i hope you like it. Basically, I dreamt this exact scenario and I already know the fandom is gonna flip their sh*t but whatever, anyway I do love Spinel and I hope you do too, so let's drop right in.**

It was a quiet day on the beach, the sun was beginning to set and our hero Steven was sitting in his home, accompanied by a certain gem who nearly destroyed his planet. He and Spinel were residing in the living room, while the other gems were off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Spinel wanted to visit earth again, with intentions not as malicious as before, and with permission, the diamonds allowed her to go but to hurry back as soon as she could. Steven had hoped they wouldn't drive her away with their suffocating personalities….. Or vice versa.

"What a day, huh Spinel? Earth is pretty nice when you get to know it", Steven said after a day of showing her around Beach City.

"Yeah! My favorite part was the spinny ride!" she was referring to the Funland amusement park's teacup ride, which Steven was relieved had ended. She was much better at handling rapid movements than he was, especially since she made them spin at extreme proportions, nearly flinging him into orbit and breaking the ride itself.

"Yeah that was…. something." he sighed with exhaustion, knowing Mr. Smiley was gonna be more than upset when they got off.

"So what do you wanna do now?!" she said excitedly, looking for another game to play. Although she had been through quite a life change and matured quite a bit, she still had that childlike wonder and curiosity, which put a smile on Steven's face. It's how she was designed after all.

"Well there's not much else to see…. Oh! How about this?" Steven reached into a plastic bag of rewards they won in the arcade earlier that day. He pulled out a rubix cube and showed it to her. "It's a puzzle game, you just mix it up and try to match all the colors on their sides."

"Wow, it looks weird! In a good way." she replied, then grabbing it and beginning to mix it up, still mesmerized by its appearance and simple but fun mechanics.

Steven watched as she was enchanted by the cube, then looked at her face. She still had black lines stained on her cheeks as well as her hair being spiked up. However, the lines appeared to be faded and her hair looked softer and rounder in shape, similar to how they used to make hearts standing on her head. It looked like her time with the diamonds was doing her good and she was finally recovering from the tragedy his mother put her through. "That woman…" he thought to himself, being reminded of her track record.

"Aaaaand… done! Now that was too easy." she said, finishing rather quickly. She was a lot smarter than she gives off after all. "What else ya got?"

"Hmm, how about this next?" he then pulled a Yo-yo from the bag and performed a quick trick for her to see.

"Is… is that it? Now that one looks way too easy." She stood up, then stretched her arm out and rolled her fist like a ball, doing the same trick and so much more, spinning it in place, up the wall and through a loop she made with her other arm.

"Haha! Okay okay you're right, how about this instead?" Steven then pulled out a Ball-in-a-Cup toy from the bag. "Now it might look easy, but it takes more control than strength to beat this one."

"Hmm, I accept your challenge." Spinel replied, with a playful tone taking the next toy.

To Steven's surprise, this actually was more difficult for her to manage. Her smile vanishing, becoming a pout as she tried to figure out the mexican toy. He thought it was cute how hard she was focusing, and she noticed his grin.

"What's so funny, huh?"

"Oh nothing" he replied with a playful tone of his own.

"Alright wise guy, let's see how you do it then"

She handed back the toy and in no time at all, he landed the ball in the cup, by flinging it upwards and catching it, instead of swinging it around. Her face looked defeated, but she quickly replied.

"Hey no fair! I didn't know you could do that too!"

"Well I never said you couldn't. Hahaha!" he began laughing as she tackled him while on the sofa, yet she was also laughing but still upset with his 'secret technique'. They began a tickle fight, with Spinel right on top of Steven, and winning mostly because Steven wasn't sure if she was ticklish at all.

"Say you cheated! Say it now!" she said dominating him.

"NEVERRRRRR- AH OKAY I CHEATED" he said, gasping for a breath.

"HAHA, I WIN!" Spinel shouted with victory.

All seemed fine and well… until her hand slipped off the side of the couch.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Red Faces

**Okay so some of you guys actually liked it so here's another one. Needed a bit of "Liquid Encouragement" for this next one but hey I gotta make it somehow.**

"Oof! You okay Spinel?" Steven said, still catching his breath.

….. Utter silence. Steven was recovering enough to wonder what was wrong. Spinel was silent, unmoving, and no longer laughing. Her face landed square in his chest and she remained completely still for what felt like forever.

"Uhh, Spinel? Everything okay?" Steven asked, simply laying there waiting for a response.

….. More silence, at least for a few seconds. Spinel slowly rose from his chest and Steven couldn't make out her expression. He was hoping for her usual smile or something. Instead he was greeted with more silence.

"...Wow…." she said under her breath. She was utterly mesmerized by what she felt. Her face said it all. She couldn't help herself to feel again. She began feeling up Steven's torso, his pecs, abs and shoulders. Although she was moving slowly, she was being very thorough.

"S-Spinel!" Steven said, realizing the situation.

But she didn't hear him, she kept going further and further. She was absolutely hypnotized by his muscles. While Steven may have not had any more fighting to do, that didn't stop him from continuing to exercise, for Connie, of course, but it got recognized much sooner by a certain gem. Her eyes took the shape of hearts and her face was filled with lust, truly she was lost in the moment. That's when Steven couldn't bear any more.

"SPINEL!" he shouted. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him directly. It took a second for her to process what just happened, what she was doing, and why Steven looked so red in the face.

"O-oh. OH! I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was- I just thought- I don't know what I was thinking! I'm s-sorry!" She was tripping over her own words now, and quickly scuttled off of Steven. She moved to the end of the couch in an attempt to stay away from him, and curling up in embarrassment.

"U-Uh, oh! It's okay, don't worry about it. Haha!" using laughter to hide his nervousness. "I-I mean you were just curious, right? It's no biggie, really!" He was trying to calm her down, as well as himself, but to no avail. Spinel hid her face under her gloves, clearly embarrassed with her actions, and redder than her usual pink self.

Once again, we were greeted with silence, but of much more intense proportions. Steven was calming down, catching his breath, but his mind was racing. "What just happened?" he thought to himself? "Could she…? No no, o-of course not! That would be crazy!" He was pushing out the thoughts of some deeper meaning. What could any of this mean? Could she have truly just been curious about his body? Then why did her face and pupils change into something so…. scandilous! He had to find out for sure.

"...Hey Spinel?" he said, unable to make eye contact or even look at her general direction.

….No response.

"Did I do something wrong? Maybe I scared her when I shouted?" he thought to himself.

"U-um, Spinel…. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or something. It'd help to hear you say something again, haha!" Desperation was in his voice and hundreds of thoughts clouded his mind. He was ready to give up at this point….

"I'm sorry."

Steven shot up when he heard her speak. He turned to her and saw she was still sitting in the fetal position, and still very red.

"I got carried away, and…" she hesitated. "I never knew earthlings felt that way."

It was at this point Steven's suspicions were confirmed, somewhat. She clearly had some emotions she had to work out and was never given the chance before, being left behind for all those years. But Steven wanted to calm her down and see that smile again, and he only knew one way to do that.

"W-well, if you're still curious…" Steven said, removing his pink jacket. "...I won't interrupt you this time…"

Spinel peeked through the side of her hands and saw him taking off his jacket. Her eyes widened at the sight of his muscle definition, now much more visible to see. She took her hands off her face and said:

"...Is… is it really okay?"

Steven nodded.

She moved in once again.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Truth Comes Out

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Alrighty, sorry for the long delay, but here is a new chapter, not sure how long I'll keep this going but I'll try to make a satisfying ending. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of content.**

"Okay, okay, no reason to panic, she's just curious is all. No worries. I'm always helping gems with their problems. This is just another one! It won't be weird if I don't make it weird." Steven's mind was flooded with thoughts once again, reassuring to himself that there was no funny business. Although it was becoming clear, he continued to deny any deeper meaning and treated the situation as if it were another 'quest'.

Spinel on the other hand, was fascinated by the sight of Steven and his upper body. However, she remembered how she acted upon their first encounter and would not wish to make the same mistake. What if she went too far? What would Steven think? Would he push her away and leave her once again? That was the biggest factor to her control, the thought of being too weird or needy and left behind. Then what would she do? Especially with all these….. "Emotions".

She calmed herself and moved in. This time she was being much more delicate, not as greedy as before. She slowly moved her hands across and all around, once again being as thorough as possible. However, the pressure was clear as she was given permission by Steven to do as she pleases, and she did not want to waste this opportunity, nor did she want to lose control again and freak him out.

Normally, actions such as these would make one feel like a simple piece of meat. But not Steven, not at this moment, and certainly not with Spinel. In truth, he actually liked the attention he was receiving and it showed that his hard work was not in vain. He quickly hid any smiles or smirks of pleasure as she moved around his neck, giving hot, tingling sensations. He tried to keep a cool expression by closing his eyes and holding his head up high, which may have looked a bit forced. It's not like Spinel could tell though, her eyes glued to something much more interesting at the moment.

Minutes passed by and the tension was getting worse. Steven was having trouble staying calm. Is she almost done? Should I say something? He couldn't handle the monotony any longer and opened his eyes. He looked and saw quite the sight.

Spinel's pupils made that same heart shape and her face was reddened, just like before, but something was different. She somehow looked ... cute. She was so focused, like with the Ball-in-a-Cup toy from earlier, or like a puppy looks at its new toy with excitement. Steven just realized how petite Spinel actually was, when she wasn't stretching her limbs for comedic relief, she was about half a foot shorter than him. The thought made him chuckle a bit.

"Heh heh!"

Spinel sat up quickly and pulled away, thinking she did something wrong. "W-what's wrong?! Did I-"

"Oh no it's nothing, I was just thinking, Spinel, you're pretty small! Haha!" he replied.

She was a bit dumbstruck with this information. "I'm…. small?"

"Well yeah, I think you're a lot shorter than me, but I could remember when you towered over me and my friends when you first showed up to Earth and took us down. I just thought that was funny is all"

"That was ...funny? Hah ..." her tone changed to a bit saddened, she was being reminded of what she did when she first arrived on Earth and regretted her actions. She looked defeated.

Steven noticed and quickly blurted something out to change the mood.

"Oh! But I didn't mean it as anything bad, s-sorry I phrased that poorly! I just thought it was- you were cute and-"

"Wait…. Cute?" she interrupted. She lit up at the sound of that word.

"Uhh, well yeah, I think you're cute! For a lack of better words…"

Her mind stayed on that word as it replayed in her head a few times. While she was a Spinel and that would be an accurate word to describe one, there was something different in the way Steven said it, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She had been called that by Pink before and by the other Diamonds,sure, but hearing it come from Steven made it sound… special.

"Soooo, cute how?" Spinel's playful voice was bubbling up again, with a blush and a grin on her face.

"Oh well, you know, you just are!" Steven felt nervous, even though she stopped feeling him up a while ago.

"Nonono, in what ways? Go on Mistah Universe, I want to know." now she was having fun.

"W-well, I guess its because you have a fun personality, a pretty face, some really cool stretchy limbs, you look like an old cartoon AND like a spectacle, you're my favorite shade of pink, your a lot of fun to be around, and I see a glimmer of hope shining in your eyes that tells me you are coming around to be your old self again!"

Steven just listed all the reasons why he liked her in his state of panic.

"O-oh…. golly…." Spinels playful attitude quickly faded. Is that how he truly felt about her? And what was this strange new emotion she felt? Shyness mixed with overwhelming joy, perhaps? Her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Do you mean that?"

"Uh, well of course! You are one of the most incredible gems I've ever seen! So strong and fierce but so joyful and fun at the same time, and you've grown and gotten better everyday since I met you." Now he wasn't sure how to feel given everything that just happened.

The steam was almost visible coming off of Spinel after she heard all that, in a funny kind of way, like when a cartoon character eats something way too spicy and burn up. She couldn't move whatsoever, even though that was a natural talent for a Spinel. She looked down and put her hands in front of her chest, both covering her gem from glowing brightly and to perform some kind of movement in her 'paralyzed' state.

"...Steven….." she said quietly.

"What's up?" Steven was wondering what was wrong this time.

"I haven't really been fair to you…"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well you showed me a great day on your home today, in the arcades and fun rides and…. With you right now…."

Steven wasn't really sure where she was going with this and had a confused look on his face.

"And well….. I think it would only be fair if….. I let you….."

She paused for a second.

"Feel me too…"

…..

"...Huh?"

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. No Turning Back

**Wow. All of your kind words really made this project feel special, and bigger than I thought it would be. Now I'm determined to make it a good one, to the best of my abilities. Thank you all!**

…..

"...Wait, what?" Steven said, unsure if he heard correctly.

"I-I said… I want you to feel me too, because I've been selfish and I wanna make you feel the same way! S-so, if you would…" She shyly repeated herself and looked down.

_Steven . exe has stopped working._

It took a minute for him to process that. Feel her too? The same way? But what did she mean by that? All she did was- oh. Oh. OH. OH WAIT A MINUTE.

"HUH?! WAIT A SEC, SPINEL IT'S OKAY, YOU DON'T-" Steven was flailing his hands around from the sudden information thrown his way.

"But I do! I owe you so much more but this seems- look I got carried away earlier and- I just think it's what I should do because you've already done so much for me, like teaching me that I'm more than a toy for someone else's amusement and how to "Change" and make my own decisions. And right now, this is what I'm deciding, so please!"

"W-Well sure, but- I mean- it's just-" Steven couldn't find any way to disagree with her, and this time around, he was steaming up.

The tension was high, he didn't want to refuse the offer and make her feel bad but he also thought it would be ... wrong? That's what he wanted to believe anyway, but he felt something tugging at his heart, telling him that he should, because…? Being a curious teenager certainly wasn't helping, however, he did have a certain curiosity for gem anatomy anyways so maybe this was a good thing? Sure he's seen fusions and shape shiftings and, whatever else Amethyst could perform for a quick gag, but now he could see if gems had anything more that he just couldn't ask his 'moms' about. Goodness knows Pearl would freak out and Amethyst probably wouldn't be much help, plus he was too nervous to ask Garnet.

They were both quiet and red faced. Spinel looked at Steven with determination and Steven looked back with uncertainty and a hint of fear.

"... Is it really okay?" He finally said.

"Absolutely. Now go ahead, no holding back." She held out her arms and held her head up, while closing her eyes, mimicking Steven from earlier.

"...Alright, because you said so. Here goes. On my way. This is happening. Making my way… to you." Steven was stalling, but he was moving, albeit slowly. His hands reaching out to touch her.

Spinel curved a nervous expression as she prepared herself both physically and mentally. Maybe she was being hasty, she thought. But this was Steven, someone kind and honest and trustworthy who cared about his friends AND enemies, who was brave and an absolute joy to be around and… cute. She thought about this before too, his fluffy hair, bright smile, cheerful attitude, acceptance for everyone and everything around him. He was so similar to Pink, but so different at the same time, and she loved that. Not to mention muscular, which most people wouldn't notice from first glance, but boy did she notice. And now it was his turn to… have fun.

…..

…..

"Man this is taking forever"

The both of them opened their eyes and quickly turned to the kitchen, where the stray voice came from. Behind the counter, eating a bag of chips somehow so quietly, was Amethyst with a grin on her face.

Steven shot up out of his seat.

"AMETHYST!? WHAT THE HECK- How long were you sitting there?!"

He and Spinel were mortified just from the thought of someone watching that whole interaction, and everything in between. Spinel put her hands on her red hot cheeks, hiding her embarrassment.

"Eh, around the time it got too hot in here."She was referring to when Steven removed his jacket.

"Don't worry though, I've been more focused on this chip that's, just, so hard to reach." She was eating Pringles and could not figure out its 'advanced' tube technology.

"Sigh, Amethyst, just pour it into your hand. Or shapeshift a smaller hand."

"Oooooooohh, riiight. Thanks Stevo!" At least she got what she wanted.

"Awesome, cool, can you go now?" He was getting antsy.

"Hmm, I dunno, I kinda feel like just hangin out here, maybe I'll take a nap or somethin…" With a playful tone, Amethyst shapeshifted into a cat and began stretching. Luckily Steven was prepared and grabbed a spray bottle from the cupboard.

"Alright, out! Get out! Get! Shoo!" He said whilst violently spraying her.

Amethyst hissed and ran out the front door, giggling on her way out in her usual bubbly tone.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit much sometimes…" Steven felt pretty defeated himself, but Spinel was not so quick to give up.

"...Well, that was, something… But my offer is still on the table." She made it sound like he had a choice, but he knew he didn't. After all, he's already gone past the point of no return. How could they just go back to normal after all of that? Only one direction from here, and he took his seat again.

"Y'know, I actually kinda wondered about this stuff myself, but I guess I've been too shy to ask anyone."

"Well, here's your chance to see for yourself! Now no more distractions, go ahead!" She opened her arms again.

Steven moved in, and hesitantly began with her shoulders. She flinched at his touch but kept her eyes shut. He wasn't really sure what to do now so he moved down to her arms instead. To his surprise, her arms actually did feel a bit rubbery and answered that question. Spinel was getting hot from the contact and felt some mild pleasure in his actions. He moved back around her neck and down to her stomach, moving around "that area" near her gem. Her delicate skin, springy limbs, rounded features, strong yet slim torso, soft lips- wait what? He didn't realize it until now but he was rather close to her and the look of nervousness was clear on her face as she was about to crack under the pressure, but Steven backed off quickly to give her a breather. He was so distracted by her form that he forgot his fears as he explored the "Unknown". But then something happened. His hands were brought up to her face and he rested them on her cheeks. Soft and a bit squishy, just like his.

She opened her eyes from surprise. There he saw two shining pink eyes with matching black pupils staring back into his, the sight which left him speechless. She looked back and saw two brown eyes with little glimmers of light that would have melted her non-existent heart. It felt like time froze as they kept staring, lost in each other's eyes, no fear, no shyness, no nothing. Just the two of them, alone in that house together.

Spinel put her hands on his sides as Steven began pulling her close. Their eyes began to shut so naturally and they got closer and closer…. Until…

"...Hey, does this still count as…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

There they shared a deep and passionate kiss. It started as a cute 'first kiss' with little to no movement, like the ones you would see in a children's movie or a play.

"This is really happening" Steven thought to himself. But it felt so right. In fact, deep down, everything that led up to this just felt right.

But they wanted more. Spinel was the first to make a move and Steven followed along. There they began exploring each others mouths and let their tongues do the talking, metaphorically and very literally. The heat was intoxicating and they were enjoying every moment, their minds nearing blank.

"Heh, soft." Steven thought to himself.

"Wow, so THAT'S what humans taste like. Good." Spinel thought to herself.

Both were enamored with each other in that moment, and Steven began to reach for "That area" once again.

**End of Chapter 4.**


	5. A New Game

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay, I know it seems like I've been giving you all the "Spinel" treatment. I had quite a few ideas for this chapter but I couldn't really decide on one, plus I have had some life-changing experiences that made me feel a lot better about , I bring you the long awaited chapter 5.**

Minutes passed by as Steven and Spinel were enveloping themselves this new "game". So quiet. So hot. So right. Steven grabbed her by the side with one hand and slowly moved up to her chest where he felt her perfect cut gem and all its intricate details. His other hand still on her soft and now hot face. Spinel was overjoyed at the moment and let her hands trail off unconsciously. She moved down to Steven's abs once again. Those were her favorite. Steven didn't even realize as he was distracted by her aggressive manner, moving her tongue almost like a rabid animal, his mind went blank. It took a minute for him to realize that he needed to breathe. He pulled away slowly but Spinel was not having it. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her kiss tightened. He was in trouble now.

"M-mmph!" He grunted, but Spinel was too far gone. All of that pent up emotion was now pouring out and Steven was unlucky enough to be the receiver. He struggled and grunted, but to no avail and was certain that he was going to pass out, being constricted and locked in place.

Finally Spinel pulled away, giving him some time to breathe.

"Hah… hah… Hey... Sp-Spinel…?" Steven's vision was blurred and couldn't make out what was in front of him. After a few seconds, he looked up and saw her eyes, pupils now heart shaped and face filled with that same not-so-innocent stare, the steam nearly visible. She was huffing quietly, but had her eyes locked on him, no longer aware of her actions, and now out of control. For a split-second, the only thought that went through Steven's head was "Uh-oh."

"Woah, um, Spinel? I- MMMPH?!" Spinel went in and ensnared him with her kiss, effectively shutting him up. She unravelled Steven, but not before picking him up and throwing him on his back, where she jumped on top of him and lifted his shirt, now with clear visibility of what caused all this in the first place.

"...Nice….." She said quietly, her eyes widening and smile curving into an almost predatory look. After a few seconds of staring at her prize, she turned her attention back to Steven's currently unoccupied lips. Meanwhile he looked a bit scared and submissive, but she liked that. Then she leaned in close and whispered in his ear:

"I'm really liking this new game..."

She locked her mouth back onto his. Steven couldn't admit that he was enjoying it too.

…..

…..

After a few minutes, they were still at it. Steven peaked open his eyes and saw that Spinel was still pressed against his face. Admittedly, he was getting a little anxious, waiting for something else to happen, but it was clear that he had to be the one to instigate it. Spinel looked near ready to give up, so Steven gently pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, um, do you wanna take this upstairs maybe?" He said quietly, turning his gaze away in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, sure! And… keep kissing?" She seemed to have regained her senses, now more focused on what she wanted.

"Well, yes, but I was also thinking of doing that… other thing? I mean if you want!"

"Other thing? Oh you mean fusion? Well can't we do that here?"

It was at this point that Steven realized that she had no idea he was talking about "that". Which would make sense since it isn't something the Diamonds could teach her or really any Gem in existence could teach, well, aside from his mother but that would be hard to ask, for a number of reasons.

"Uh, Spinel, when I asked about seeing your 'form' earlier, did you know what I meant?

"Umm, my arms maybe? They are pretty stretchy after all, haha!" she said while strumming her forearm like a guitar string.

Steven felt guilty for having those thoughts, especially after seeing how childish she can be. Such thoughts about his best friend… disgusting! He snapped back to reality.

"Y'know on second thought let's just keep kissing!" he leaned in but, to his surprise, was halted with a hand to his mouth.

"Wait, what did you mean earlier?"

"Oh nothing really, honest!"

"Is it something good?"

"Uh, well yeah, but no we couldn't-"

"Why not? Is it something bad?"

"Well kinda, it just hard to explain."

"Then just tell me, I can understand."

"Hmm"

"Steven?"

"Hmmmmmmm"

"Steeeveeeen"

"HmmmmMmmmmMmmmMMmM"

"STEVEN!"

Huh. Sounds familiar.

"Alright alright look! Just… give me a second…I think it's better if I just... show you"

Steven got up from his seat and headed upstairs, looking to retrieve a certain something from his room. He thought about everything that happened so far, the day he had with Spinel, the fun at the boardwalk, the many prizes they brought home, the 'game' he indirectly taught her, and what was going to happen next. He thought about how he felt towards Spinel, how everything that happened between them led up to this. Was she really interested in me? How long has she been so pent up? Does she really like my muscles that much? These thoughts raced through his head and he forgot what he was looking for, until he saw it sitting on his bookshelf.

Meanwhile, Spinel was still sitting in the living room, also thinking about the day she had. Everything was fine and she and Steven were having a lot of fun together. What with the rides, his friends, and Earth itself, everything was just breathtaking. She remembered how the day ended, what she did to her friend who trusted her, how she let herself out of control not once, but twice. She felt guilty about succumbing to her desires, especially towards Steven, the last person she wanted to trouble again. But then she thought about his actions afterwards. He was so trusting with her and cared for her, even let her feel what she was so interested in. Now why did he do that? Why was he so buff anyway? Was he always like that? Does he really think I'm cute? Did Amethyst watch that whole interaction? She blushed as the thoughts raced through her head.

One thing was certain between the two. This was something much more than a little accident. These feelings wouldn't simply fade away, and they had both gotten too far to turn back now. All that was left was for Steven to come back downstairs.

"...okay here it is."

She flinched at the sound of his voice and snapped back to see what he was holding.

Steven sat back down, and on the table, he layed a book on human anatomy.

**End of Chapter 5.**


End file.
